Mirakuru
by Rennie75
Summary: Very dark character driven piece basically comparing Roy and Slade - both POVs included. This one is definitely not fluffy guys but I just had to post it anyway! One chapter only so this one is complete!


**Mirakuru**

_**AN**_ – This is the exact opposite of fluff guys so consider yourself warned! I had intended to write a Roy scene for Early Days but it kinda turned into this so I've kept it separate! It's definitely a dark character driven piece!

**DISCLAIMER** – If you love something set it free….I do love Arrow and I have no claim on it! :)

* * *

_The blood roars in my ears and my eyes blur for just a moment before everything snaps into focus sharper than before. I take deep calm breaths and feel my body come alive. I can feel my heart pound in my chest – steady, tireless, and powerful. My muscles quiver, anxiously straining for the next challenge, for the next battle. I can feel the Mirakuru pulsing inside me like a living entity as it takes over and pushes me further, faster. It makes me stronger, it makes me dangerous._

Roy stopped when the training dummy broke into two pieces. He growled low in his chest as he moved over to the heavy bag to continue his workout. The lair was usually empty mid-morning and he used this time to be alone and release his power without fear of hurting anyone. Diggle suggested the idea when he had spoken to him (again) about learning to control his strength.

Oliver had spoken to him (again) a day earlier as they worked to heighten his awareness – anyone catching him off guard usually ended up paying that price. It was Felicity who had startled him earlier that day and only Oliver stepping forward to take his punch had saved the small blond. Felicity wasn't nearly as upset as Oliver but Roy could understand his concern. He couldn't be someone who protects the city, the people if he was a danger to them himself.

Sara had also taken him aside to share some type of Chinese meditation. He had listened as he knew she meant well and he could learn from her but Roy just couldn't sit and breathe. He needed to move, needed to hit. Until he could just sit and be still he would take these opportunities to release the stress of battling for control and allow the Mirakuru to flow through him.

"Hey!" Felicity called out a friendly greeting but Roy noticed she stood across the room. He was surprised to see her but quickly made his way over.

"Something up?" Roy assumed Oliver sent her and there was a job to do so he was surprised when she shook her head no.

"Roy, I know they have all spoken to you and you should listen to them – you have a trained assassin, a Special Forces trained commando and, well, the Arrow on your side. They can help you learn control. I know I don't know anything about this…but… I…"

Roy was surprised when Felicity stuttered to a stop and glanced around a little nervously. He gritted his teeth when he realized what the problem was.

"Felicity, you don't have to be afraid of me—" Roy began but Felicity quickly stopped him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Roy – you really think you are scarier than Oliver?!" Felicity paused and smiled there before she continued very softly. "I do think you are afraid of you though."

Roy didn't respond, he wasn't even sure how to respond.

"Look, I just think you are all wrong about the Mirakuru. You guys are good and all that but I think you are all looking at it like a disease that you need to learn to manage, something to overcome before it kills you. I understand Slade and his whole psycho thing is our only example but, I mean, you haven't met Oliver's pyscho ex, Helena. Even without Mirakuru she is certified wacko!"

Roy laughed out loud at that one and Felicity paused to glare a bit before she continued.

"I just mean that there's always a choice Roy, with or without the Mirakuru. Slade let his loss damage him more than the serum ever could, the Mirakuru is just an excuse for him. You don't need to fight yourself or the Mirakuru, Roy. You just need to accept that you have another tool at your disposal and yes, you are responsible for how you use it but it is just another weapon in your arsenal."

Roy was surprised by that view but nodded his acceptance and knew he would definitely be thinking about that more later. Felicity returned his nod and turned to leave again but she suddenly turned back and grinned as she spoke.

"Remember, Mirakuru doesn't kill people…people kill people Roy!"

Roy laughed again but after Felicity left he took a couple deep breaths and replayed her words before he continued to train. He was surprised but it was much easier to control his power and speed when he didn't feel he was actually battling the Mirakuru. _Just a muscle, just a tool_, Roy thought as he fell into a steady rhythm of controlled strikes without once destroying the heavy bag.

_I can be part of the Team Arrow - I can do good for this city._

* * *

_The blood roars in my ears and my eyes blur for just a moment before everything snaps into focus sharper than before. I take deep calm breaths and feel my body come alive. I can feel my heart pound in my chest – steady, tireless, and powerful. My muscles quiver, anxiously straining for the next challenge, for the next battle. I can feel the Mirakuru pulsing inside me like a living entity as it takes over and pushes me further, faster. It makes me stronger, it makes me dangerous._

Slade barely paused as he stepped over the body of the dead soldier at his feet. He growled low in his chest as he moved to the next one in line and continued his workout. Not many men survived the Mirakuru injection but even fewer survived his training of them afterwards.

He wasn't concerned for their survival though as they were merely pawns on the chessboard. Slade would have preferred to continue without needing any of them but he had to admit they occasionally proved useful. At this moment he needed to work off his frustration with the kid, Slade grinned when he heard the bones crack before the man fell. He then moved to the next opponent and the next one until his mind cleared and he was able to focus on the task at hand.

The Mirakuru chose only the best but he was special even within that select group as the only survivor of multiple injections. He alone had been saved, had been chosen, had been empowered for a greater purpose. He was the one who would unmask the Arrow, destroy him, and avenge Shado.

He turned his attention briefly to a picture of Shado and felt his heart stutter in his chest as a faint tremble slid down his spine. As he gritted his teeth, Slade realized these moments of doubt, of weakness were few and far between now. He had been given a gift and it was one he had not only accepted and but embraced.

Slade again felt the Mirakuru pulse to life within him – part of him but separate, greater. He was just the vessel, Slade Wilson died with Shado, now only the Mirakuru lived. It had taken over his body, his mind, his life even and Slade accepted that as the price for the vengeance it would bring him_. Not just vengeance, justice_, Slade thought as he moved toward the screens displaying the camera feeds of the Queen mansion.

_My destiny is vengeance and justice wrought in blood. The Mirakuru will not fail me - Oliver Queen and all he holds dear will die._

* * *

_**AN2**_ – I know this was dark, darker even than the show in some ways but for whatever reason it got stuck in my head and I had to write down to get it out!


End file.
